El consuelo del dragón
by Salamander's eye
Summary: El consuelo tras un hecho desgarrador, es un gesto de cariño y amor que termine con el dolor. Lucy lo estaba buscando, pero pronto se encuentra sin rumbo, y así un dragón la encuentra. El dragón parecía más provocador que perverso, pero quizás sería su salvación.


**EL CONSUELO DEL DRAGÓN**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** El consuelo tras un hecho desgarrador, es un gesto de cariño y amor que termine con el dolor. Lucy lo estaba buscando, pero pronto se encuentra sin rumbo, y así un dragón la encuentra. El dragón parecía más provocador que perverso, pero quizás sería su salvación.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!

Mientras termino mis otras historias ( _Mi esposa Luce_ y _En un pedestal, ¿inalcanzable?_ ) antes del final del verano, les decido subir algo que tenía guardado en un pendrive que encontré gracias a que cambié de habitación. Por otro lado, lo he editado para su deleite y se lo dedico a mi buena amiga _xFairyNightx_ (ya le debía algo que no tuviera lemon ya aquí lo tienes FP).

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** El consuelo del dragón

El llanto que se desprendía de sus dilatados ojos achocolatados y que recorría sus mejillas, no se contendría por más que Lucy intentara frenarlo. Su vestimenta estaba teñida y marcada por la tristeza que residía por todo el ser de ella y que se acumulaba junto a su angustia. Además de los sentimientos, su ropaje estaba magullado y rasguñado marcando incluso su nívea piel, pero ni siquiera todo aquello podía compararse con el dolor desgarrador que aporreaba con fuerza y desdén su corazón. La brecha era inmensa y se agranda con cada segundo que transcurría.

Esa aborrecible sensación que le recorría entera era como si le hubieran incrustado unas garras en su pecho, cada vez más presente mientras se apretaban a su interior, vigorizando en un sufrimiento intolerable. El quejido contenido del dolor quiso liberarse de la prisión de su garganta, más la rubia lo evitaba, así era como ella era capaz de mantenerse de pie y marchando sin rumbo alguno por el frondoso bosque.

Pese a su evidente realidad y de su agonía, la agudeza de lo que acababa de ocurrir sólo había comenzado a formarse como cultivo sobre ella. Todavía no podía creer de lo que había sido testigo.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle por el cansancio debido a tanto andar, Lucy finalmente encontró la fuerza para detenerse. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en un tronco caído. Su mirada divagó rápidamente por el ambiente y cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba: sumamente perdida en medio de un bosque.

—Cielos..., ¡estoy perdida! —exclamó con pereza. Estaría satisfecha con estar alejada del todo y todos si el camino de retorno a casa no fuera totalmente desconocido para ella en esos mismísimos instantes—. Debí de quedarme solo cerca de casa.

Hubiera sido lo correcto quedarse dentro de los terrenos familiares o merodeando entre los jardines, pero la necesidad de desaparecer la había superado con creces y llevado a su posición actual.

No se arrepentía, necesitaba esa libertad. Por eso y más, se puso de pie. Observó con rapidez su entorno, buscando el camino hacia las profundidades de la espesura del bosque y cuando vio un agujero entre tanto follaje, corrió. Sus piernas estaban renovadas, sería la necesidad de una nueva vida que hacía que sus esfuerzos fueran con motivo y en su mente tenía muy claro, sin confundirse, que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera correr.

Aunque el cansancio comenzó a dominarla una vez más. Después de lo que parecieron siglos de correr sin sentido, Lucy se encontró tambaleando del dolor por el ejercicio forzado. Sus rodillas se doblaron y no se resistió cuando aterrizó en un árbol. Tenía la respiración agitada, dejando escapar grandes proporciones de aire de sus pulmones, agitando su pecho de manera espectacular. Se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos una vez más y Lucy no se molestó en intentar secarse nada de su rostro este momento.

Estaba agotada y cansada. Quería llegar a un punto tranquilo y dormir cien años y le era posible. Aunque ahora debía esperar a que su cuerpo restaura energías así que...

Lucy sacudió la cabeza. No había razón para detenerse en tales pensamientos ahora. Ella tenía asuntos más importantes a la mano, como el estruendo distante de los cielos que le había hecho erizar la piel hasta la espalda baja.

—¡Vaya clima! —murmuró observando la tormenta armarse en un dos por tres sobre su cabeza—. ¿Acaso el tinte lúgubre de bosque y la tormenta siniestra van de la mano?

—Por lo menos el tercer jueves de cada mes, sí —contestó una risueña voz.

Tragando, Lucy se retorció en la dirección de la voz. La sangre se le heló al ver a una criatura de medidas desproporcionadas frente a ella. En su estado de desesperación por querer libertad y paz, no había visto a la criatura bajar a su lado desde los cielos, ni sentir el acercamiento tan abrupto hacia su persona.

Maldiciendo a su situación en voz baja, Lucy se puso de pie. La criatura la vigilaba con sus ojos a cada movimiento que realizaba.

—Hola —expresó simplemente. En lo más cordial que pudo.

—¡Hola! —vociferó entusiasta la criatura mostrando una ensalada de colmillos grandes y filosos saliendo de su boca—. ¡Soy Natsu!

—¿Eh? Hola Natsu, yo soy Lucy —respondió apreciando con más de detalle el ser viviente frente a él—. ¿Eres un dragón?

— Uh, ¿sí? —el dragón parecía que enarco una ceja—. No me veo como un gato, ¿verdad?

Bueno, era claro que no era un gato. Natsu era un dragón, un enorme dragón escarlata que se cierne sobre ella en toda su fuerza.

—Así que eres Natsu, el dragón —repitió sosteniéndose la barbilla—. ¿Tu vives aquí?

—Estos bosques son mis dominios y una cueva de aquí es mi recinto —explicó y luego, el dragón se la quedó mirando con incredulidad—. Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo... —Lucy no estaba muy segura de qué decir. Después de pensarlo, ella se instaló con una respuesta simple. Sin embargo, recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba allí la hizo sentirse mal y, aunque creía que el bosque había logrado absorber sus penas, el llanto no tardó en aparecer—...solo estoy huyendo de lo inevitable.

—¿Inevitable? —cuestionó el dragón un tanto confundido. La humana había empezado a llorar sin motivo—. Nada es imposible o inevitable, Luce. No sí luchas.

—¿Luce? —el sobrenombre le llamó su atención más que las palabras de apoyo.

—Tu apodo, por ahora —respondió con simpleza y le extendió una de sus extremidades delanteras escamosas—. Ven conmigo, está por llover y las tormentas aquí son muy fueres.

Lucy se encontró pérdida de acciones cuando Natsu extendió su pata con garras hacia ella, al parecer esperando a que se la acepte.

—Uh..., ¿eh? ¿qué debo hacer? —la rubia llevó su mano cerca del dragón, retrocediendo cuando ella estuvo a punto de contacto. ¿cómo se suponía que iba aceptar la pata de un dragón? Y ¿desde cuándo los dragones dan la mano?

— ¡Uh, me olvido de que estoy en esta forma! —carcajeó Natsu retirando la garra y poniéndose erguido sobre sus cuatro patas—. Espera, creo que esto podría facilitar las cosas.

El dragón cerró sus ojos y pronto una luz rojiza proveniente del centro de su pecho comenzó a envolverlo entero. El descomunal tamaño de la criatura comenzó a reducirse de manera considerada, garras en los dedos y los colmillos a los dientes. Para el final, Natsu parecía un humano como ella solo que tenía de extra los cuernos, las alas y la cola.

—¡Ven, conmigo! —exclamó extendiendo nuevamente su mano, ahora más humana—. Te protegeré, por ahora.

Al verse inhibida por el rostro entusiasta de Natsu y la gracia con lo que lo invitaba. Lucy accedió a tomar su mano y pronto, de un inesperado movimiento, se encontró sujeta del cuello del dragón con sus brazos y con la cabeza suya descansando en el torso de él.

Iba a protestar, pero de pronto el calor que emanaba su reciente conocido comenzó a adormecerla hasta que no sintió nada más en un buen rato. Contrario era el dragón que volaba entre los árboles directo a su morada con una humana en brazos. Estaba confundido y sentía algo extraño que su padre le había descrito como enamoramiento, ¿sería que Lucy era ese _amor a primera vista_ que tanto escuchó de boca de su padre? No estaba seguro, no obstante, la tormenta que le pisaba los talones le daría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Por el momento, Natsu había encontrado la boca de su caverna, escasas gotas de agua habían comenzado a descender de los cielos entonces. El viento era implacable, ya que se pasó a la tierra y los árboles se movían desopilantes a todos lados en respuesta a la naturaleza violenta del viento.

—Llegamos justo, ¿eh, Luce? —suspiro de alivio cuando dio un paso dentro de la boca de la estructura natural. Al instante, como si fuera una señal, se intensificó la lluvia fuera en un aguacero, girando en el viento en baile—. Sí, llegamos justo.

Natsu dio una última mirada, luego se acercó aún más en la cueva oscura. Miró hacia abajo a la longitud del túnel y cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar aire y murmurar algo que solo él entendía. El pasillo rocoso pronto se vio alumbrado por porciones de llamas flotantes.

Sin más, el dragón comenzó a transitar con la humana entre sus brazos por el largo pasillo. El ruido de la tormenta y sus respiraciones pausadas eran los únicos sonidos existentes en el ambiente que, contrariamente a las expectativas que se tienen de estos lugares, hizo señal de tener una salida. El túnel hizo la transición en una enorme cámara, iluminada por antorchas sobre todo a lo largo de los lados. El sitio estaba colmado de piedras y gemas. Lingotes de oro se hallaban en el centro y todo olía como leña y cenizas, pero no se molestó Lucy tanto como ella habría pensado que un olor como éste haría. El aire mismo estaba caliente, pero bastante acogedor.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Lucy respiró de maravilla y asombro, sin esperar la respuesta que vino.

—Mi tesoro —respondió una voz.

Lucy reaccionó entonces y recordó que estaba siendo cargada por un dragón y que estos fueran posiblemente sus aposentos.

—Veo que reaccionaste más rápido de lo que pensé —señaló colocándola en un nido de pasto seco y piel de animal limpia que tenía para su descanso—. Pero ¿qué te tenía tan mal? Tu aroma es de lágrimas puras de angustia.

—Bueno, no diré más que sufrí una traición de quien creí alguien muy querido y ahora me encuentro sola —contestó mirando al dragón que poseía una mirada color jade muy brillante—. Quiero mi libertad más que nada. Por eso escapé de mi hogar y no pienso volver.

—Ya veo. Es duro tener que estar solo por culpa de alguien más — atinó a decir. En realidad, Natsu pensaba muchas situaciones por las que podría estar pasando la rubia a su lado en esos momentos. Más sin argumento, no tenía idea—. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que la tormenta pare y seguir tu camino. No me molesta —y sonrió al final.

—Gracias, Natsu —exclamó mostrando la misma sonrisa que él.

En ese instante, un chispazo golpeó a Natsu en todo su cuerpo y se contuvo mentalmente para no saltar de alegría ante que sus sospechas eran acertadas. Lo suyo con Lucy era amor a primera vista, la cuestión era, ¿sería lo mismo para ella?

—Entonces... —la repentina voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo volver su vista a ella—. ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

—En realidad, no — Natsu negó con la cabeza—. Sólo me moví aquí ... hace medio año, creo. Mi padre me lo pidió.

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí, él es el Rey Dragón de Fuego y soberano de este bosque. Soy el heredero y me dijo que parte de mi deber como rey era servir a todos los seres del bosque y por eso me mandó a esta área para cuidar —explicó con simpleza ante la cara incrédula de Lucy—. Cuando te encontré, estaba viendo que los nidos de las aves estuvieran asegurados para la tormenta. Siempre suelen volarse de las ramas y es complicado para las aves reconstruirlos.

—Es impresionante, ¡jamás hubiera pensado que fueras un príncipe! — comentó exaltada ante tales revelaciones. El dragón que la estaba resguardandoresultaba ser hijo de un rey que sonaba tan amable como Natsu—. Con lo he que visto que haces y lo que me cuentas. Te aseguro que serás un gran rey.

—Gracias por el halago, Luce —contestó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Su flechazo aparte de bonita, era extrovertida y sumamente alegre. Era perfecta.

Mientras Natsu estaba embobado con los aspectos de Lucy. Está, vagamente, se preguntó cómo una criatura como él se mostraba tan amable con los humanos. Podía entender que como futuro rey atendiera a los del bosque de esa forma, ¿pero los que no eran del bosque como ella? Era un detalle que no podía evitar preguntar.

—Disculpa mi pregunta Natsu, pero..., —el aludido la miró confundido—. Eres muy amable para ser un dragón y lo entiendo por las criaturas de este bosque de que tú seas así, sin embargo, con los humanos... —Lucy le dijo, poniendo un dedo a la barbilla. Al ver la expresión en la cara de Natsu, quiso remediar sus palabras al instante—. ¡Ah, lo siento! —gritó de inmediato. El dragón continuaba con la misma expresión facial—. Yo solo siempre imaginaba a los dragones como ser malos. Bueno, es lo que ponen los libros y eso...

—No somos del todo malos, ya sabes ... —una mirada sombría superó las facciones de Natsu. Lucy sintió la culpa al tiempo que abría la boca para disculparse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, fue interrumpida—. No los puedo culpar, sin embargo. Nuestros antepasados hicieron cosas atroces que les sirvió a los humanos como material en las leyendas y libros —el semblante sombrío anterior pasó a ser una sonrisa cuando tomó la mano de la rubia—. ¡Estoy feliz de saber que te gusta nuestra raza!

Lucy esperaba que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no tuviera nada que ver con la sonrisa en la cara del dragón. Ella sacudió la cabeza, desviando su mirada. Un bostezo se le escapó entonces, de repente.

—Estas cansada —dijo Natsu a sabiendas, una sonrisa en su rostro—. Debió ser un día largo si te traicionaron.

—¡Cállate! —ella rompió en queja, cruzando sus brazos—. Tú no sabes lo que pasó.

—No lo sé por qué no lo dices —gruñó agotado. Entendía que, como criatura propensa a la desconfianza con extraños, no le dijera nada, pero sabía que Lucy se sostenía de no romper en llanto por nada—. Sin embargo, sé que necesita esto.

La rubia iba a chillar cuando el dragón la tomó por los brazos. Forcejeó cuando Natsu bajo sus manos por su cintura y se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que solo pretendía abrazarla.

—No importa lo que te haya pasado ni te pido explicaciones —decía mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Lucy—. Solo sé que necesitas un abrazo de consuelo. Pasaste algo malo y cariño es lo que falta, ¿no?

—Natsu..., —los dragones no eran peligrosos o daban miedo sorprendente ¡eran exasperantes y extraños! Pero, daban en el blanco para situaciones del corazón—...gracias.

—De nada —sonrió Natsu separándose de la humana y revolviendo sus cabellos ante un nuevo bostezo de su parte—. ¿Ya quieres dormir?

—Sí, bueno, ¿hay un lugar para mí para dormir? —preguntó tallándose los ojos. El calor que Natsu le había desprendido en el abrazo terminó por adormecer su cuerpo.

—Sí —Natsu le sonrió, instalándose en una roca.

—¿Dónde entonces? —preguntó Lucy, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el dragón echado a un lado de ella. En el frío suelo de la cueva para ser exactos—. Natsu... —dijo con ternura ante su acto de bondad —. No tienes que darme tu lugar a mí. No me importa que encontrar otra cueva o algo por el estilo.

—No, me gusta que estés ahí. El pasto seco es amarillo como tu pelo —argumentó en un intento de dar un cumplido. Fue extraño, pero, había logrado que Lucy riera.

—De acuerdo, como digas —y acomodó en el nido del dragón cubriéndose con algunas de las pieles de animal—. Es bastante cómodo en verdad.

—Sí, los dragones aprenden desde pequeños a hacer nidos para vivir en cualquier sitio de manera fácil —señaló Natsu observando a la rubia—. Cuando viajes quizás descubras más de mi raza —lo último lo dijo un poco más tranquilo, como triste inclusive.

A pesar de que estaba allí por sólo un segundo, Lucy sabía que había visto la caída de expresión de Natsu. Esto causó una punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón, y ella habló una vez más.

—Voy a venir de visita. Eso es seguro —y agregó algo más—. Quiero ver cómo te conviertes en rey.

Él pareció animarse al de que, dirigiéndose a ella con sonrisa, exclamó.

—¡Genial!

Lucy sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, estableciéndose en el nido. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un ruido de sorpresa de sus labios al ver las luces se apagarse. Fue el ruido de la risa de Natsu que le hizo darse cuenta de que era casual aquello. El dragón comenzó a volverse rojo de nuevo entonces tomando la forma con la cual lo había conocido.

—Dormir es más cómodo así y no pasaré tanto frío.

—Ya veo.

El hecho de volverlo a ver en su forma, aparentemente, más salvaje y aterradora le hizo caer en cuenta que ella estaba durmiendo dentro del territorio de un dragón de verdad y que no tenía miedo de la criatura, en absoluto. Natsu era un ser tan agradable que había hecho olvidarse del peligro de su situación. A ella le gustó. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía un buen sentido del tacto cuando se trataba de vibraciones de otros. Ella normalmente se pudo detectar las intenciones viles, sin embargo, sólo se sentía positividad de Natsu.

—¡Hey, Natsu! —susurró de repente, espero unos instantes hasta que un ruido provenía del dragón.

—¿Sí?

La rubia sintió sus mejillas arder cuando el dragón le proporcionó una mirada muy intensa cuando le hizo la pregunta. Era un visual jade imponente y que le transmitía tanta energía renovante a que cuerpo que debía agradecerle.

—Buenas noches, y gracias.

Natsu, ni lento ni perezoso, acercó a la humana a su lado sujetándola con su cola. No dejaría que tan bella pieza que había llegado a sus dominios durmiera en el frío de su lecho sin una fuente de calor constante. Mejor dormir juntos en su nido, ¿no?

—No hay problema —ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz apoyada al otro lado de donde el dragón descansaba su cabeza—. Estabas en soledad como yo, ¿verdad? Ahora no será así, somos compañeros.

Al rato, podía sentir que el dragón se había dormido. La fuente de calor respirando pausadamente a su lado lo marcaba. Lucy sabía Natsu se había dormido, pero ahora sus palabras resonaban en su mente.

— _Estabas en soledad como yo, ¿verdad? Ahora no será así, somos compañeros_.

Fue en ese instante en que dispuso más atención al pensamiento que corría dentro suyo, tenía sentido que Natsu estuviera solo. Él había, después de todo, vivido en este lugar por medio año, por sí mismo todo el tiempo, y es probable que antes de esto, también. Lucy podía identificarse.

Su madre siempre había sido su fuente de aventuras y entretenimiento desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, al cumplir dieciocho años ella había puesto una barrera entre ambas que Lucy nunca hubiera visto venir nunca. Layla comenzó a tratarla de manera formal y como si no hubiera lazos familiares de por medio. Incluso su padre, con lo reservado y poco cariñoso que era, parecía no comprender la situación entre su esposa e hija. Terminó siendo, aunque escasamente, un apoyo para Lucy en esos momentos de total confusión.

El tiempo había pasado y, tres años después de haber iniciado su calvario, Lucy pasaba casualmente por el pasillo cuando escuchó voces provenir del estudio de su padre.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Esa era la voz de su padre. Curiosa, Lucy se acercó.

—Estuve dieciocho años preparando a la mujer modelo que querías, querido —su madre sonaba molesta. Algo inusual en ella—. ¿Ahora te arrepientes del matrimonio arreglado de nuestra hija?

—Quizás me arrepiento del todo —respondió él. Layla se río—. ¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Observar tu debilidad ahora que descubriste que tu hija existe, Jude —entonces, el tono de la mujer se volvió serio—. Te convertiste en aquello que deseabas destruir —Layla se giró con intenciones de salir—. Lucy se casará con ese chico y yo iré por mi verdadera hija, Anna, donde mi hermana Michelle. Ese descuido con una sirvienta ya no es mi problema, Jude.

Su madre, la que no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle eso, la había vendido. Su padre, un hombre del cual esperaba que no la veía como su hija, sino como un trofeo y la herramienta, era su devoto defensor al final. Días después le fue comunicado de su matrimonio y en menos de un mes, ella estaría obligada a un hombre mayor. ¡Ella tendría que llevar a su hijo!

—Es tu deber, Lucy querida. Otro destino como los que imaginaste en la niñez no podrás tener —le habría dicho Layla como frutilla del postre a su dolor.

El pensamiento una vez más trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Lucy, pero ella valientemente se tragó.

Fue entonces, a partir del vacío de lo inesperado, que le invadió una idea. Al principio, ella casi de aquello, viendo que sea demasiado descabellado, sin embargo, tras una inspección más, empezó a considerar seriamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba decidida y no podía detenerse.

Tal vez, había otra manera.

Poco a poco, su mirada se dirigió al dragón que dormía a su lado y una sonrisa adorno su cara. Se acercó y decidió darle en un beso en su escamosa mejilla. Lucy quizás no le diría lo ocurrido a su tierra. Pero, si realmente procedía con su brillante plan, seguramente le diría en algún momento.

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos de Natsu estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que oía—. ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿te quedaras?

—Completamente cierto, dragón —Lucy sonrió destellando brillos de sus ojos color chocolate—. Me quedaré contigo y viviré esas aventuras de príncipe contigo.

—¿No vas a volver nunca más? —aunque estaba sorprendido, era evidente para Lucy que el dragón estaba entusiasmado con la idea de su estancia permanente. el. Su cola que se movía de un lado otro lo delataba —. ¿De veras?

—¡No! —Lucy le dijo, compartiendo su entusiasmo. El dragón cambio a forma humana cuando vio que la rubia se arrojaba hacia él—. ¡Me voy a quedar contigo mucho tiempo, Natsu! —y lágrimas de alegría cubrieron su rostro—. Me has dado mucho en poco tiempo y quiero agradecerte estando a tu lado, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Genial! —antes de que Lucy pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, se encontró en el suelo, con un Natsu demasiado excitado abordado sobre su persona—. ¡Serás mía de por vida!

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que tuya...? —el repentino entusiasmo del dragón comenzó a inquietar mayormente por el sobrepeso que le estaba dando su compañero —. ¡Levántate!, ¡pesas mucho!

—¡Luce se queda! —exclamaba entusiasmado mientras se ocultaba dentro del cuello de la rubia.

La susodicha, todavía alterada pero conmovida. Acarició los cabellos rosados del joven hasta un accionar de él lo alertó.

—Espera, ¿acabas de lamerme?

—Es el comienzo del cortejo de dragón a su hembra.

—No, espera, ¡aléjate de mí!


End file.
